Dragons
Dragons are a race of large, reptilian creatures that originate from Skyverse. Long ago in Skyverse history, when the dragon number was dwindling, many would flee to an unknown universe that is now known to be Primeverse. These dragons would go on to spark many a legend among the natives of the planets they resided on, some people feared as demons and others being revered as gods. Biology Dragons can be broken down into five sub-species. One being the original and the others being their descendants. Ancient Dragons The oldest as well as the strongest species of dragon is the Ancient Dragons, also refereed to as the original dragons or simply, dragons. They a normally strong, heavily built quadrupedal creatures who posses large and expansive wings giving them the capability of flight. Unlike other members in their species, Ancient Dragons are not limited to their natural fire breathing abilities, many are capable of using an array of unique magic, including a revered technique known as "thu'um" Dragon Shouts. Another unique aspect of Ancient Dragons are their powerful souls. It is said when an ancient dragon is killed, its soul will live on and later reconstitute itself a body at another time Many aspects that identify an Ancient Dragons have been lost in time. This was due to their arrogant natures. Many Ancient Dragons were killed before breeding, resulting in later generations becoming weaker in comparison, often becoming deformed or losing their sentience, simply becoming animals. Lesser Dragons Lesser Dragons are very similar visually to Ancient Dragons, possessing the same quadrupedal build and wings. Though they are generally much smaller in size and not as durable. Though some have turned into mindless animals, Lesser Dragons in the majority retain their sentience. As well, a soul of a Lesser Dragons is not capable of reconstituting a body after death. Drakes Normally ranging from the size of a Lesser Dragon or smaller. Drakes are the most animalistic of the dragon species. Having lost their wings but retaining their quadrupedal build they are often seen as giant lizards. Though it is rare, some Drakes are still capable of breathing fire. Wyvern Wyverns, despite being one of the weaker species, are the most numbered. This is due to their smaller frame and scavenger tendencies. Wyverns posses no frontal legs. Instead they use their wings, much like a bat. Wyrm Despite their vastly difference appearance, Wyrms are very similar to Lesser Dragons. The majority retain their sentence and are the more magically endowed of the sub species. They are long, serpent like creatures with small legs, because of this if often prefer to fly. However, Wyrms do not posses wings, instead they developed a natural levitation ability. Serpents Serpents are very much giant snakes. They posses no ability to fly or breathe fire. They range in size from the size of a Drake to a common earth snake. They are often looked upon as the weakest and most pitiful of the ancient dragon descendants. And though rare, Serpents are sometimes born with vast intellect. These individuals will sometimes teach themselves in dark magics. History Culture Powers and Abilities Known Dragons Category:Races Category:Skyverse Category:Dragon